


【敢死队/The Expendables】Stop Bite, Start Kiss (巴尼/圣诞 怪癖梗一发完）

by CreepTina



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepTina/pseuds/CreepTina
Summary: “骂人，吃东西，咬指甲或者接吻，我的嘴总得忙活点什么吧？”怪癖警告。
Relationships: Lee Christmas & Barney Ross, Lee Christmas/Barney Ross
Kudos: 8





	【敢死队/The Expendables】Stop Bite, Start Kiss (巴尼/圣诞 怪癖梗一发完）

一个小怪癖梗，有一点点gross。  
好吧其实爱咬指甲的是我本人，灵感来源于现实生活和做梦。

1

"你能不能不咬指甲了！”

啊哦，Barney的咆哮越过了一打半百威冲进他脑子里，Christmas几乎是无意识瑟缩了一下。他不害怕任何事：队友在自己前面血崩，平民人头落地，有人抓住他拷打——但是操他妈的，他害怕Barney捉住他咬指甲，而且是条件反射的那种。

真是见耶稣的鬼。

是的，这是他的一个没那么冷酷也没那么理想化的小毛病，他一旦思考事情或者紧张就会咬指甲。看报告，听作战方案，纠结要不要那个傻了吧唧的纹身，或者只是单纯怀疑自己有没有绿帽癖的时候。一般先从右手拇指开始，咬到十个手指光秃秃结束。这种小怪癖不妨碍他能稳当的在十米外飞刀十环，只是有点不美观，不卫生，不······不太爷们。

而天杀的Barney对此有很多意见。

“别咬了！想让你的手指比头还秃吗？”他最常说的是这一句，排在第二的是“俄国佬不用担心你的飞刀，说不定哪天你自己就把手咬掉了”。当然，最简单粗暴的就是一句怒吼，然后那个厚实的大爪子直接拍到他的手臂上，力度可以打断两根普通桡骨。上帝，Christmas翻了个白眼，他这是在想正经事，好吗？又不是杀人放火，一梭子干掉一串莫希干人只能收获一个点头，咬一下指甲马上就被抓起来按在腿上打屁股？真他妈没天理。

可是想归想，他还是把手放下了，转而去玩兜子里的刀，期待那个老头子就是嚷嚷两句。然而事与愿违，那个黑色头顶在人群中闪现了几下就出现在了他旁边，用象脚猛地碾压了一下他的肱二头肌：“怎么回事？手指法棍很好吃？”他这人可真够恶心。Christmas掏出小刀，梆一声戳在旁边的柜台上，“我先剁下两根你的怎么样，时代广场大喇叭能不能静音？”

“除非你先改掉这个讨人厌的毛病。”

“这又不妨碍我作战或者做爱！”

“但是你辣我眼睛了！”

Christmas几乎气乐了，他怒视着面前的美国大兵，“你胡子上还常年沾着啤酒沫，但我的心脏相当宽容地忍受了半个世纪！”他俩像公鸡一样比了一会儿眼睛大小，然后就都忍不住笑了，但Barney还是表示了不赞同：“说真的，兄弟，这是什么毛病？”Christmas耸耸肩。“我也不知道，童年阴影？我猜。”

“你青春期性幻想对象难道是日本电视女鬼？”

“那也比白佩蒂*强。再说了，骂人，吃东西，咬指甲或者接吻，我的嘴总得忙活点什么吧？”

Barney没有搭话，只是凝视了他的指尖大约两秒钟，然后喝了一大口啤酒。他知道酒吧里每个人都忙着把自己灌成个呕吐物喷射机，没人在意他们俩在这个角落里嘀咕些什么。所以趁着Christmas转过脸去拿新的一瓶百威的时候，他对着吧台后面的玻璃柜用脏兮兮的格子衫擦了擦胡子。

2

关于咬指甲的对话进行后的一段时间里，Barney开始有点神经质的执着于纠正他这件事情了。现在情况已经很不妙，非常不妙，不妙到Christmas的指尖距离嘴唇少于十英寸那个美产低音大喇叭就能响彻天际。天可怜见，Christmas已经很久没办法专心想一件事或者是沉浸在自己的世界里哪怕一秒钟，因为Barney几乎无处不在。“Ewww，快把细菌培养皿从嘴里挪出来！”他比喻句的功力倒是与时俱增。

“我无比希望有啥细菌可以攻破你的发音系统。”Christmas太阳穴噗噗乱跳。

“等你的腿长的比灌木丛高的时候。”

然后就是这种又无聊又孩子气的对话，从始至终翻来覆去。当然，Barney占住他注意力的招数也会实时更新，有的时候是言语挑衅，有的时候是一块粘糊糊的口香糖，看上去是刚从Gunner嘴里抠出来的（“如果真的是Gunner嚼过的我就杀了你”），有一次甚至是一块过期巧克力。Christmas举起那块明显和包装融为一体的Kit Kat对着光看了看，再转过脸来的时候按捺不住脸上的震惊：“你有三百年没有整理过家里冰箱了吗兄弟？”

“你管它是什么，堵住嘴就行了。”

“堵住句就熊了——”Christmas每次模仿Barney的时候都觉得自己盆腔也跟着共鸣，“可真行。”他纠结了一会儿还是放弃了挣扎，三把两把撕开包装袋后塞进了嘴里。受潮的饼干在嘴里搅动了两下，也没那么难以下咽。

“说不定一会儿我就会拉肚子。”

“那我就把你当炸弹空投下去。”

但是神奇的是，他真的开始不再经常咬指甲，不知道是因为Barney真的烦人到他腾不出嘴来还是别的什么。作战计划他们一起商量，女朋友的事可以讨论，纠结了三年的纹身也确凿无疑的落在了左臂上，似乎没有那么多的时刻需要过多忧虑。他自己坐在角落里沉思的时间也变短了，更多时间是在副驾驶小憩。当然这也只是一部分，少数情况他依然旧习难改。比如Barney对他有所隐瞒的时候。

“别老是猜我想干什么。*”

“你管别人的事倒是挺理所当然的。”

Barney下意识地看了一眼他的手指——光滑的甲面已经覆盖住了指尖，他叼着雪茄笑了一下。

“你不再咬指甲，我可以送你一套Tool定做的刀具。比左轮快的那种。”

“你的左轮？那不需要。你的左轮比电动轮椅快不了多少。”

“没东西能比我的左轮快。”他挑起眉毛，“还要比一场吗？”

3

Barney是对的，没东西比他的左轮快，前提是左轮在他自己手上。

他们中了埋伏，Christmas最先听见了政府大楼外的异动，但是喊停已经晚了。一梭梭子弹劈开窗户直冲面门而来，被炮弹轰碎的玻璃在身边炸开，Barney滚到柱子后面作掩护，他转头带着Yang和Caeser向上突围。敌人火力空前猛烈，可能真的像教堂猜测的，他们有军方背景。虽然这次之前或者之后还有一千次类似的突发状况，但是说不上为什么，Christmas总觉得这回幸运戒指不会太起作用。

似乎是有人故意为之，包围圈不断缩小，他们被火力逼上最高一层。本以为已经把所有的喽啰都打扫干净了，登上平台才发现，至少十几支黑洞洞的枪口对准他们仨的脑袋，不出所料的是，那个代号“白头翁”的男人就在重重保护后面带笑容等着他们。Caeser痛骂了一声操，Yang很识趣的先放下了手里的P-90。然而白头翁淡定得像没有看到他们的存在一样，他的眼光依然游离在楼梯口。Christmas心里一沉——这八成是个私人恩怨。

果不其然，Barney冲上平台的时候脚步滞住了，他看上去也已经快要接近极限，手里只剩下那支左轮手枪。白头翁鼓起掌来，嘴上说些“很高兴见到你Barney”之类的废话，Christmas趁机丢给他一个眼神——你单枪匹马上来做什么？！Barney用几不可见的幅度咧了一下嘴唇，大意是“来救你这个傻蛋”。

“好了，我不愿意说太多废话。Barney，你知道的，从我还是你的手下跟班时起，我就一直想要试试那把左轮。上帝，它挂在你裤子里的时间可比你的老二都长，”Christmas皱起眉头，“今天我想试试用它打死你，我想那一定很有点因果轮回的戏剧效果。”

Barney没有说话，没有讥讽——他从来不对Christmas以外的人开毫无边际的玩笑——他说：“可以，但是这些人要放下枪，并且在此之后放了我的队友。”

白头翁看起来更开心了：“好吧，但是那时候你都死了，又能知道什么呢？”

Christmas努力想用眼神警告他别做傻事，然而Barney只是直视着前方走向了白头翁，他蹲下，把左轮推到了那人的脚边。对方摆摆手，对准他们脑袋的枪口暂时向下了一些，在这个角度Christmas只能看见Barney山一样的后背。

“好孩子，好孩子。”白头翁捡起枪，像品鉴古董似的翻来覆去看了半天，然后用枪对准Barney，“Ross，脱掉你那层龟壳。”Barney脱下了防弹衣，被汗湿的T恤紧紧缠绕在他的腰腹间。所有人都听见了子弹上膛的声音。Christmas凝视着他紧握着的拳头，他从没有如此希望幸运戒指就在那里面。指甲也好，左轮也好，随他去吧，只要让Barney·他妈的·Ross活着。他可以对撒旦说是。

然而这次没有奇迹发生，白头翁干净利索的开了两枪，所有人都只看见了眼前的一片血雾。然而一秒钟的分神足够了，Yang从暗袋里掏出的烟雾弹落地时，Caeser的改装枪和Christmas大腿两侧的飞刀已经光顾了在场的所有人。尤其是白头翁，因为Christmas不会错过任何一个混蛋的十环喉结。

“Barney！”他冲上前去，在灰尘和血污里捉住那双坚实的臂膀，把手堵住那个像喷泉一样奔涌着血液的伤口，心里一片茫然的愤怒，“你搞什么？你疯了吗？你为什么不掏出······”他当然没有什么可以掏出来，左轮手枪是他最后的杀手锏，这个落后的老顽固！“听着，你最好快点醒来，不然······为了这个愚蠢的指甲，你他妈还欠我一套刀！给我醒醒！”

然而直到教堂派来的医疗飞机带走他之前，Barney都没有兑现任何的承诺。

4

这里的消毒水味真是让人窒息——Christmas终于感到一阵钝痛，他低头看见自己鲜血淋漓的手指，医院真是个他妈的狗屎地方，给每个人准备六个小时才能吊完的盐水和三万年的无声思考时间。已经过去五天了，Barney Ross仍然在白床单上躺着，心电图晃晃悠悠，整张脸罩在呼吸面罩里。

Christmas觉得自己像是在被时间报复，以前他总希望自己有点安静的个人时间，生活回归英式一点，不要总是混杂着枪炮声怒吼声和酒吧里的呕吐声。但是现在他希望有任何人来跟他谈两句，什么都好，最好是关于Barney，最好是Barney来谈。他凝视着老兵乱七八糟的头发和微微下垂的眼角，觉出无法言说的酸楚。任何事，任何人，任何声音，最好都是Barney，他和Barney。

如果这一次不成功，他会代替Barney继续做下去。他一定会。Christmas两眼发直的坐在病床旁边想。Barney想要他这样做，虽然他不愿意。到时候他会成为开飞机的人，而身边坐着的是一个他妈的铁牌或者幸运戒指，操，真不公平。他再一次泄愤一般咬着自己的手指尖。血腥味充满了嘴唇。

“你在······干嘛？”

“我他妈在等该死的Barney Ross醒来。”他嘟囔完才发觉，声音是从床上传来的，他猛然抬头，Barney的眼睛只张开了一条缝，但却盯着他的手指。他又忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“你又在······咬指甲······”

他努力控制着自己站起来的速度，确保自己不会像任何浮夸电视剧一样扑到床上，“你感觉怎么样？需不需要叫医生？”他觉得自己嘴角疯狂上扬，但是上帝，这又不是什么他控制得了的事情。

“离我近一点，”Barney听起来仍然有些虚弱，但是气息平稳了许多，“帮我把这玩意从脸上摘下来。”

Christmas像全世界所有的柯基一样乖乖听话，小心翼翼的取下了那个面罩。然后老兵咳嗽了一声，把自己抬起来了一点，右手扣住了Christmas的后脑勺，把带着血丝的嘴唇压向了自己。他们的嘴唇撞在一起，干燥有力，像是彗星第一次冲向地球。直到这个不是很长的一吻结束时，Christmas的脑子还是蒙的。他用他特有的疑惑表情凝视着这个不按套路出牌的美国人，像是第一天认识他。Barney重新躺回床上，带着一个占到点便宜的狡黠微笑。

“跟你吵架，让你吃东西，以及······和你接吻，我总得选一样。”他翻了个身，用不要脸的胜利背影对着Christmas，“从明天开始，我选接吻。”

END

注：1、《忠犬101》里的女性狗狗角色

2、《敢死队3》原装台词


End file.
